


I Wonder

by spikesgirl58



Series: ABBA/Foothills [59]
Category: Man from Uncle - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of Truth and Dare - Foothills style</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder

“I don’t believe it.  Napoleon was your first guy?”  Matt shook his head and chuckled, then toasted Napoleon with the champagne flute.  They were celebrating merely living through another holiday season.

“He was,” Illya said, emptying his glass.  “It took me forever to work up enough never to proposition him and then he thought I was kidding.”

“What changed your mind, _Cara?”_  

“Oh, Matthew, my boy, I think you know the answer to that.”  Napoleon reached for the bottle and poured more champagne into everyone’s glasses.  It was just the four of them now in the front room of the small house Napoleon and Illya shared.  “And, Rocky, it’s your turn, Truth or Dare.”

“I’ve seen some of your dares, Mr. S. I’ll take a truth.”

“What was it like sleeping with Matt the first time?”

“I was terrified.”

“What?  Of me?”

“Never of you.  I was scared of Chef.”

Matt giggled, fueled on by the alcohol and a lack of sleep.  “ _Mio solo amore,_ he’s good.  He’s not that good.”

“It wasn’t that.  He told me he’d break my knees if I hurt you.”

“You didn’t!”  Napoleon grinned at Illya.

“I did. I knew if he broke Matt’s heart, I’d be out a halfway decent sous chef and a head waiter.  I had a restaurant to run, after all.”

Matt laughed and shook his head, his afro continuing to shake a fraction longer than his head.  “I think it is time for both of us to take our dares and go to bed.  Rocky, you are driving?”

“Neither of you are driving.  You are both well over the legal limit. Sleep in the spare bedroom.”

“No, I am good.”  Rocky stood and swayed in place.  “Or maybe not.”  He patted his pockets and frowned.  “Do you have the keys, Mattie?”

“No, you do...”  Then he looked over at Illya as he held up a key ring.

“No, I have them and, unless you plan on tackling me, go to bed.”

“But what if the spell of _amore_ is upon us?”

Napoleon grinned at his partner.  “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about it.  He makes enough noise to drown out just about anything.”

“You’re a screamer, Chef?”  Rocky winked.

“Nope,” Napoleon laughed.  “He snores… which is why I’m slowly going deaf.”

“Bite me, Solo.”  Illya started to climb the stairs.

“If you insist.”

The two men clumped their way up the stairs and Matt looked over at his partner.  “After all this time, they still can’t keep their hands off each other.”

“I hope that’s us someday.”

“Me, too, _Cara.”_

   
  


 

 


End file.
